A New Kind of Love
by suzubell-chan
Summary: Xibalba expected a lot of things during his wife's pregnancy. *Warning Pregnancy Sex* Don't like don't read.


I wrote smut. I wrote...smut. I WROTE SMUT!

If you couldn't tell, this is my first smut piece. Any mistakes you may find are my own and I apologize and I hope you like it!

*Warning* Pregnancy- if you don't like it then why did you click it.

* * *

A New Kind of Love

* * *

Xibalba expected a lot of things during his wife's pregnancy.

Despite their relations before, many gods swarmed him with all the advice-and horror stories-they've learned. He definitely saw his wife clean off several plates, even entire tables of food-then lick her lips and wonder what she would have for dessert. She didn't suffer from morning sickness, which he was grateful more because the thought of her getting sick like that was enough to make him nauseous. However, energy seemed to just keep escaping her, she would fall asleep at any time. Anything made a good pillow, even a stack of tortillas. The mood swings seemed to more like fast whirling waves and tornadoes. Crying over apparently being late, laughing at the way he moved, yelling at him for looking at her wrong, then crying again in apology when he offered to give her a massage in apology and then kissing him passionately in gratitude. Maybe it was because his focus was on more common symptoms than he didn't notice the start of another...

Looking back, the Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten noticed where it started. When her stomach started to show. It was after the first few months, when other symptoms started to die down-although random acts of affection from him would start tears again. He noticed the start of the tell-tale bump in her red dress. He also noticed that while other goddess try to cover up their expectancy, often not try to draw attention to themselves, the Ruler of the Land of the Remember seemed to flaunt herself. Her usual red dress seemed to give way other ensembles-to accommodate their growing child naturally- yet the god couldn't help but notice how easy they were on his red skulls.

A deep blue dress that would expose her soft lovely shoulders and slowly growing chest. A deep green dress with a slit that would show her very fine legs. She even started to not wear her sombrero and letting her hair flow freely from her ponytail-stating they gave her head if she wore them for too long. Allowing him to play with those licorice curls as much as he pleased.

It wasn't just her wardrobe that just changed, the goddess behavior seemed more...affectionate to say the least. Every hug and kiss seemed not to last enough for her for whenever the god would pull away, he'd find himself pulled back in. Whenever the two gods sent time together, the Ruler of the Land of Remembered would press herself against him. She would wink her blue eye lids or give him eyes that would hypnotize, leading him towards the bed. Yet even if given a millennium, Xibalba would have never guess that his wife wanted sex while pregnant. The concept seemed to boggle his mind alone.

* * *

As he yawned and stretched one arm in the air, his body still sleepy, his mind still in his dreams, something wrapped around the arm, seeming to tie it to a bed post. When the god looked it was one his snake's staff's head, binding his hand to the wood. It smiled innocently, though the flickering of its tongue at him seemed sneaky. Before he could yell at it, its companion snatched his other hand, wrapping itself around the wrist. The head latched onto wood with its keep, trapping the king so that he could only face forward.

_**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? RELEASE ME!"**_

"Balby, please don't be cross with them. It was all my idea."

It was then he noticed the familiar bedroom she shared with his wife in the Land of the Remembered. A glow of what appeared be hundreds of candles circled the bed, illuminating La Muerte standing next to the bed. His jaw fell into his lap, tongue hanging out.

"Come on _mi corazón_, don't you think we've been together long enough for you to get used to this."

He wasn't listening. He was looking at a piece of lingerie the barely covered her chest and stopped right under her behind. As the red skulls slowly savored the sight, they noticed the bump that was now her stomach, causing him to snap out the daze.

"Uh..._mi mi amor_ don't you think this isn't a good time for-"

She leaned in close, her eyes right in front of his own. "Good time for what?" the woman asked coyly, slowly stroking his face.

"Huh?" the god admitted before he felt those sugar coated lips on his dark ones, a spark of passion instantly attempting to melt him. He tried to keep his mind focused but when a familiar warm caress slowly blushed up against his pursued mouth, he couldn't help but sigh, letting it in. As the two tongues fought for dominance-hers clearly winning but he was putting up a hell of a fight-the king forgot all about his fears.

In the passion filled battle, the winged man could hear a snap and feel his snake slither away, releasing his wrists. Once completely free, the dark claws lunged at the beauty, one at her breast another at her waist, pulling her close. The goddess moaned at the contact, giving her love the chance to start to attack her throat with passionate kisses. A small scream ran out of her lips and her arms grasped his neck. As she panted, her yellow eyes met his red skulls, telling him what she needed.

With a nod, the hand massaging the breast stopped. Long fingers slipped into the red clothing, slowly peeling away from the sugar skin. However, filled with impatience, small sugar hands swiftly started at the dark buttons on the pajama top, almost tearing them off. By the time the lingerie with matching garments silently slipped towards the floor, the black shirt, pants, and underwear seemed to fly across the room, landing with a thud. Now that the pesky fabric was out of the way, the two immortals grabbed each other, exploring the bodies they knew so well.

A large hand grabbed the white bottom just as decorated with golden designs as the rest of her body. A moan erupted then a sigh.

"_She seems very sensitive…"_ the god's mind commented.

The twin claw gave a pinch at the end of a pink, sugar-drop like nipple while he bit down its twin. Another, deeper moan with her arms tightening around his green waist.

"_Very…very sensitive…" _the king thought.

While he continued the ministrations, the hand on the lower part of the woman's body slithered to the front until the fingers started to circle the gumdrop-like clitoris, causing her to pant until he pinched it, making her admit a scream.

"_¡__Muy muy sensible__!" _While his mouth and hands continued to tease, internally he was cheering for joy. However he stopped momentarily when something clasped him down there. His head left the chest to see two small, white hands around his green man hood.

"I wonder after all this time you are sensitive down there…" the queen purred, as a palm started to play with the tip while another massaged the balls beneath.

Panting, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten allowed his wife to work. Usually, she would dominate their bedroom affairs. Yet there was a burning yearning to take the woman before him, giving all the passion she wanted and more from him until she melted in his arms. Swiftly he set her down on the bed, lust filled eyes taking in the art before him, his arms on each side of her head.

The deep flush on her cheeks. Her hair wild and flowing around her, like a dark halo. The need, desire, and love mixed in her eyes. There was no way Xibalba could ever get tired of the way his beloved looked right now. At that moment, he couldn't remember what stopped them before. All he could think about giving her the pleasure she sought and his growing need for his own to be fulfilled. But the gentlemen-and the sadistic devil-he was, he would first make sure his wife was at the peak of desire before that.

Quickly his wings wrapped around his wife, hiding her from the rest of the realm. What he was going to do will always be only for his senses only. As the god gazed over his love, his red skulls paused on the small swell on her stomach. A cold shower of realization splashed over him, the king withdrew his wings and pushed himself up.

"Balby?" The woman questioned, carefully rising up, sitting on her legs.

"_Mi amor_ we can't do this!" the man exclaimed.

"Why not?" the goddess asked, trying her best not to pout.

"La Muerte, you are pregnant! If we…we you know…" the usually eloquent god stopped to find the right words, "make love now, we could hurt the baby. If something were to happen to it…it would be my fault. I…I could never forgive myself if that should happen." Black wings soon blocked his view of the pregnant woman, unable to face what he had planned to do.

Silence was all he heard, until some sniffs and hics got through the feathers.

"You…you ***hic*** r…really ***sniff*** care about the b…***hic* **baby…"then a burst of sobs exploded.

Wings flapped open and the Ruler of the Land of the Remembered quickly embraced her husband, arms around his black ribbed chest. Crying into his chest, big blue tear like globs rolled down her face.

"W…What is wrong Muertita?" the king asked nervously, slowly stroking her licorice locks. "Take some deep breaths please my love."

After several gulps, La Muerte started, "I was worried…"

The god let out a confused, "Huh?"

"I was worried that you only cared about the baby because you wanted to make me happy. I wondered how you felt about the child…" once more she broke out into sobs.

A bit stunned, Xibalba's face soon turned to a nervous smile as his hands raised his wife's chin to look at him, thumbs rubbing the tears away. "La Muerte…I…I'm not quite sure if I really love this child…to be honest the thought that I'm going to be a father and we are going to have a baby still feels so unreal to me. All I really do know is that I really want to meet our child. It's rather hard for me to love someone whom I've never met, but the moment I see the beautiful child you've given me, I know I can't but fall in love with it." A hand moved up, palm touching her cheek. "Just like I can't help my love for you."

La Muerte smiled, her hands taking his own until they sat between them. "Xibalba, you already love the child. Wanting to meet our child and worrying about it before its born mean already care for it. Our child will be okay, it is strong and healthy now. There's no need be so worried and cautious…well not as much as we have been, our baby is safe."

"Even if we…"

"I've spoken to a few goddesses and they say the child will not be hurt in the slightest way, as long as we don't get too crazy."

"If that's the case…" Xibalba quickly scooped up his love in his arms, wings shielding the lovers from the world. "Where were we...? Oh yes…" Black lips quickly pressed against the red ones, practically melting the sugar skull. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, all the passion in La Muerte's blood returned.

* * *

She held him tighter and her embrace felt warmer than he remembered.

"Xi…Xiba…" The queen moaned, trying to catch her breath as her husband moved.

The king shifted his hips and trusted harder inside.

"Ah! Mo…Mo…" she panted.

The man leaned closer, his lips right next to her ear.

"What is it, _mi amor_?" he purred as hands played with her chest, squeezing and pressing.

"I wa…I wan…"

The dark claws slithered slower, staring to play elsewhere.

"What? I can't hear you…"

Another hard thrust and fingers pinched.

"More….more Xibalba" the goddess moaned. A white hand slid away from his neck to start stroking those wings that encased her and her husband in a world of their own. Slowly, but gaining pressure, she caressed the feathers, following the direction which they grew.

At the touch, he growled with lust, his body responding to the touch. She moaned at the sensation.

"Two can play this game Balby and you know I can play very well," she stated with all the strength she could muster, giving him a smirk.

The god smiled back and continued his own motion while she continued with hers.

After so long, finally pleasure was drawing near.

"Together, Balby… together…"

"Of course, Muertita. _Juntos_."

With one more thrust, Xibalba could feel his wife tighten around him, squeezing him for all he was worth. Their hold on each other tighten as they let the feeling wash over them. When it faded away, the two gods stared into each other's eyes, exhausted but completely blissful. The woman shifted so now she lay on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, starting to rub his chest. The god whispered compliments and sweet nothings into his wife's ear as they drifted off.

* * *

Completely content. That's how La Muerte felt when she awoke in her husband's arms, her hands entwined into his own. A desire that rested and grew inside, frustrating her for weeks, now gone, satisfied. Yet what made her truly happy was that Xibalba actually loved their child. It wasn't the exactly the same kind of love she felt, which she understood. It was a new kind of love for him, but she knew he would get used to it. While musing her thoughts, she looked up at her husband's face. The nervous glancing the king's eyes sparked her curiousity.

"Balby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, my love," the god responded.

A sugar covered hand slipped out of his hold so it can touch a dark cheek, "Come on, _mi corazón_. You can tell me."

"Well…I was wondering…"

_"¿Sí?"_

Xibalba asked, "Would it be alright if I touch your stomach?"

La Muerte's eyes widened. Ever since they found out about the baby, it seemed Xibalba avoided touching her belly. Although she knew that age old ridiculous notion of all fathers-especially new ones-that being pregnant means her body immediately turned into glass so she needed to be handled as delicately as possible, some part of her feared that Xibalba didn't want to touch their child.

"Of course! It's your baby too! Go ahead!"

The woman shifted the sheets so now her stomach now bare, the bump shimmering with her sugar. A part of her wanted to grab his hand and place it on her tummy, but she resisted. He wanted this himself so she would let him go at his own pace. Yellow eyes watched with anticipation as his dark slowly landed on her stomach, his long fingers spreading.

"It's so small," he stated in awe."

The goddess smiled, "Of course! I'm only a few months along."

The god shrugged and said, "I guess I'm used to pregnant woman looking more…pronounced."

Chuckling at her husband's choice of words, she responded, "Don't worry, my love. Just give the baby a few months and the child will definitely pronounce itself in there. Especially when it moves around in there."

The king turned his head to focus on his wife's decorated face, "The baby moves in there?"

"Of course! What do you think the baby will do for nine months, just sit around and wait to be born? You'll probably won't see it, but there's definitely a chance you'll feet it."

"Really? I'll be able to feel it?" The dark hand started to rub the bump.

"Again not now! It'll take a few months but trust me, you'll know it when you feel it."

She gently placed her hand on his.

"Our child…"

"_Sí nos bebé…"_

"So my dear, what traits do you think our child shall possess?"

"Well let me think…"

The couple took the day off, spending time in each other's arms and taking turns musing their ideas on what their child would be like.

* * *

If you liked this then please review! I hope to see you again!


End file.
